


Jealousy

by fiona_cat2004



Series: Family Is More Than Blood [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 is overprotective, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rey is always hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_cat2004/pseuds/fiona_cat2004
Summary: Poe and Finn and some of their friends deal with jealousy in its many forms.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Family Is More Than Blood [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Jealousy

Jealousy did not look good on Poe Dameron, and he knew it. Still, he couldn’t help feeling that way when he saw the captain of the Vagrulian fighter squadron flirting with Finn. Leia was trying Finn out in a variety of different capacities within the Resistance, and this week he was acting as a liaison officer, coordinating the integration of new fighters into the Resistance ranks. Every so often, a small group of soldiers or pilots would break away from the Republic or independent planetary defenses and join the Resistance. This week, it was a six person squadron from the Vagrul system, who had brought their small but nimble fighter ships with them. 

The captain was extremely handsome, tall and broad-shouldered, with incredibly green eyes. He was also closer to Finn’s age than Poe was, and wore his pants much tighter than any man had a right to. Under other circumstances, Poe might have taken a shot at the man himself, but now that he and Finn were together, he wasn’t interested.

Yet it seemed that Captain Rizer was very interested in Finn, and Finn was polite enough, and naive enough, not to notice it. So Poe was sitting in the mess hall, watching a very charismatic young pilot do his best to charm the pants off of his boyfriend.

“Easy there, Dameron,” Snap told him. “Finn’s not biting, so just let the newbie dangle his line in the waters until he figures it out.”

“Please don’t talk about Rizer dangling anything in front of Finn,” Poe said miserably. Snap laughed and ruffled Poe’s hair. 

“Just don’t make a scene, Commander,” Snap said. “Your boy’s trying to work and if letting Rizer flirt helps get the job done, that’s just the way it is. After all, you’ve been known to turn on the charm to grease the wheels of rebellion yourself.”

Poe grimaced. It was true, he’d used his looks and personality to talk more than one reluctant ally into siding with the Resistance, but he’d been unattached at the time. And anyway, it was different when you were the one doing the flirting and not watching someone else do it to your boyfriend.

****************************  
Finn was having a hard time keeping Captain Rizer on topic. He was trying to feel the pilot out about how many other Vagrulian troops might be willing to join the Resistance, but the man kept asking irrelevant things like if there was a good place to get a drink on base. It was very irritating. He finally managed to get the pilot to agree to meet with General Organa the next day and was ready to call it a day.

“Lieutenant Finn,” Rizer said as Finn started to stand up. “Why are you in such a hurry? Stay and eat with me.”

“Look, I’m flattered, but you’re not my type,” Finn said.

“Oh, really?” Rizer said. “And what is your type?” He smiled charmingly.

Finn pointed at Poe on the other side of the mess hall. “My boyfriend.” He waved at Poe, who had been watching them with an odd look on his face.

Rizer gave Poe an appraising look. “He’s kind of old for you, isn’t he?”

“What? No! I mean, yeah, he’s older than me, but …,” Finn stumbled over his words. It had never occurred to him that the age difference between him and Poe could have any importance.

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Rizer said quickly. “I’m sure he’s a nice guy. It’s just … in my experience, it never really works out with an older man. And believe me, I’ve tried it a few times.”

Finn was getting irritated. “Well, it’s not like that with me and Poe,” he said, standing up. “I’ll see you at 0900 in General Organa’s office, Captain.”

He crossed the mess hall and slid into the seat next to Poe. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Poe said, glancing once more at Rizer, who was still sitting at the table, lounging gracefully in his chair.

“He’s kind of full of himself,” Finn said. “Couldn’t get him to stay on topic. He likes to hear himself talk.”

Snap laughed from the next table. “Oh, that doesn’t sound familiar _at all_ ,” he said.

“Shut up, Snap,” Poe said. 

Finn shook his head. “I don’t mind it from you,” he said, taking Poe’s hand. “I _like_ listening to you.” He kissed Poe on the cheek.

“Thank you?” Poe said. Snap laughed again and Poe made a rude gesture at him.

“You’re welcome,” Finn said. “So what’s for dinner tonight?”

***********************************  
Finn was not used to this feeling. He knew that Poe was only being charming to the visitors because it was in the Resistance’s best interest to keep them happy, but still it hurt to see his boyfriend smiling at someone else and laughing at their stories. 

“Why do I feel this way?,” he asked Rey as they hung back at the outskirts of the reception.

“What way?” Rey asked, in between mouthfuls of appetizers.

“Like I want to hurt that guy,” Finn said. “Like I want him to fly off into a wormhole and never return.”

Rey laughed. “Aw, Finn, you’re jealous,” she said, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Am I?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she said. “I’m not an expert on interpersonal relationships, of course, but I’m pretty sure what you’re experiencing is jealousy.” She popped another appetizer into her mouth and chewed it rapidly. “You see someone else enjoying your boyfriend’s company and you don’t like it. It’s perfectly natural.”

“But it doesn’t make sense,” Finn protested. “I know Poe’s just being nice to them because of the circumstances, and I know he’s not interested in them, and I know he’s with me …”

“It doesn’t have to make sense,” Rey said. “It’s an emotion. They aren’t rational.” She paused for a moment, her head cocked to one side. “Hmm … I wonder if that’s why the Jedi were against having attachments?”

Finn tuned her out. Poe was clapping the delegate on the shoulder and making his goodbyes. He was heading toward Finn, and suddenly his jealousy dissipated.

***********************************  
“No, BB, I am not cheating on Finn,” Poe told his droid. “I am helping a friend through a tough time.”

The droid beeped a long string of binary. [Friend-Poe was in the quarters of Not-Friend-Markus until 2200 hours. Friend-Finn was alone]

“He was not alone, buddy, he had you,” Poe said, patting the droid on the head. “And I was in Markus’ quarters because his mother just passed away and I understand how that feels.” He sighed. Oh, how he knew how that felt. “Markus just needed someone to talk to who’d been through the same thing.”

BB-8 retorted with a string of beeps and blats. [Did Not-Friend-Markus need someone three nights in a row?]

“Yes, he did,” Poe said firmly. “Look, you don’t understand the emotional attachment we biological entities have with our parents. Markus is from a planet with a very strong matriarchal society, so he had a very strong bond with his mother — you know what, I don’t need to explain this to you. Finn’s fine with it, so just let it go, okay, BB?”

The droid rolled away, beeping and booping disdainfully. Poe shook his head. He loved the little droid but sometimes it was too protective.

He went back to tinkering with the forward engine on his X-Wing. He had almost forgotten about his conversation with BB-8 when he heard a knock on the side of the ship.

“Hey, don’t mean to interrupt,” said a familiar voice.

Poe disengaged himself from the depths of the engine and wiped his hands clean. “No worries, Markus,” he said. He’d known Markus for several years, but they’d never been particularly close, since he flew in a different squadron and they hadn’t had many missions together.

“I just wanted to thank you,” Markus said, his blue eyes still lacking the sparkle they usually had. “For everything.” He handed Poe a bottle of Corellian whiskey. Poe’s eyes widened. 

“Whoa, that’s the good stuff,” he said. “How’d you get hold of that?”

“Don’t ask,” Markus said, shaking his head. “But I thought you deserve it after putting up with me and my nonsense. And half of that is for Finn, for loaning you to me.” He winked. “Don’t think I don’t appreciate him giving you up for three nights. I tried to apologize to him yesterday morning, but he wouldn’t let me. You’re a lucky guy; don’t forget that.”

“I won’t,” Poe said sincerely. “But you really want to apologize to someone, find a present for BB-8.”

“Your astromech droid?” Markus said. “What does your droid have to do with it?”

“It’s a little overprotective,” Poe explained. “Got it into its processor that I was cheating on Finn with you.”

Markus laughed. “Oh, that’s hilarious! You and me?” He doubled over, laughing until tears were running down his face. “Your droid does know that I prefer female companionship, doesn’t it?”

“Apparently not,” Poe said. “But maybe if you join Finn and I for a few drinks, and I just happen to invite someone else … say Jessika Pava …”

Markus stopped laughing. “No, you wouldn’t,” he said. “I’m not ready for that.”

Poe smirked. “Nobody’s ever ready for Jessika,” he admitted, “but you’re never going to know how she feels if you don’t speak up.”

“Says the guy who had to be locked in a ship for two weeks with his crush before he’d admit his feelings,” Markus shot back.

“I’ll have you know it only took us two days to end up in bed together,” Poe said. “But don’t let Finn know I told you that,” he said quickly. 

“I won’t tell him if you don’t push Jessika on me,” Markus said.

“Okay, I’ll invite Rose or somebody else who’s less threatening,” Poe said. “But you are going to have drinks with a girl tonight and make sure BB-8 knows you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Deal,” said Markus. “I don’t want your droid mad at me. When it took a dislike to that one mechanic a few months ago it talked half the droids on base into tormenting the guy. He ended up quitting.”

“That guy was a First Order spy,” Poe said smugly. “BB’s a good judge of character.”

“It misjudged you,” Markus retorted. “Thinking you were cheating on Finn … with me!” He shook his head and laughed loudly as he walked away.

Poe sighed. He was going to have to have a talk with the little droid.

******************  
“Do you ever get jealous?” Rose asked Rey as they stood at the edge of the room, watching the party. 

Rey swallowed the puff pastry she’d just shoved into her mouth and said, “Jealous? I don’t have anybody to get jealous about,” she admitted.

“Oh, I know,” Rose said. “Neither do I, but sometimes I just … well, look at them!” She indicated Finn and Poe, who were crammed into an armchair that was meant to hold one person, and Snap and Kare, who were slow dancing even though there was no longer any music playing, oblivious to the rest of the world.

Rey shrugged. “I guess it would be nice to have someone to be with like that,” she said. “But I’m so used to being alone, just having friends is enough for me right now.”

Rose nodded. “Fair enough,” she said. “Well, I’m going to go chat with the new recruits for a bit.” She elbowed Rey in the ribs. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and meet someone to get jealous about.”

Rey laughed and snatched another appetizer from the table behind them. She was getting the hang of parties, but she still found herself happiest when stationed near the food supply. It was enough for her to watch her friends having fun, dancing and talking and … were Finn and Poe making out in front of everyone? They were! She shook her head. “Silly boys,” she muttered, before choosing a fruit tart from the dessert table on her other side. This party really did have great food.


End file.
